


Art: "I Can Fix This! "

by LFB72



Series: LFB72's Drabble Series [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Animal Transformation, Art, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Magic, Magic Gone Wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: Merlin was delighted when Arthur suggests he pursue using his magic for more 'pleasurable' activities. Unfortunately, Merlin's attempts to 'spice things up in the bedroom' don't quite go to plan...I was delighted when this was used for remix in Camelot Remix so I've added a second picture inspired by my wonderful gift and even used some of the dialogue!





	1. I can fix this!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunnysworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/gifts), [Clea2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hot Cross Bunnies (The Rampant Rabbit remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806664) by [Clea2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/pseuds/Clea2011). 



> This was originally posted on live journal as a birthday surprise for my good friend Bunnysworld.  
> Clea2011 keeps asking me to post my cartoons on here so I guess she won this time.

[](https://imgur.com/LENVfiC)


	2. Art for 'Hot Cross-Buns'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art inspired by my lovely remix gift:
> 
> Morgana and Gwen discover a transfigured Merlin and Arthur. Gwen is overcome at the sight of such adorable rabbits whereas Morgana can't decide between a new coat or some stew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read my wonderful remix and could not resist doing this extra bit of art.

[](https://imgur.com/5fsIjHJ)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out the hilarious story that was created for this art


End file.
